Spiderman's Slick Surprise
by TheDapLab
Summary: A new enemy is on the scene and calling Spiderman out. When he catches up with them, a surprise old face gets involved and things get more than a little freaky. Rated M because oh my...


**Another request that interested us. I don't own the characters, they are the property of Marvel/Disney.**

**We hope you enjoy what we have been cooking up...**

It all started when he got wind of a string of robberies, which at a glance didn't appear to have any link between them besides a matching description of a thief in a black suit and one other thing. He wasn't aware of a newcomer in town, all the usual suspects either locked up or in other cities, but whoever it was had some sort of link to the webslinger. The second thing linking every single one of the break ins had been a message left taunting him. It was this train of thought that left him distracted as he swung through the city, half looking for clues, half trying to figure out who had a grudge against him this time.

He wasn't quite sure how he fell into the trap, but he found himself suspended above the ground, leaning forwards slightly, in the shadows of a water tower. He didn't recognise the black ropes that held him captive, his struggles only seeming to tighten their hold on him. Their strength and stickiness, there was something almost familiar about them.

He was even more surprised when Felicia Hardy, aka the Black Cat, stepped out of the shadows and slinked over to him, smirking at his predicament as she began running her hands over him, touching him in places she knew excited him, which the tightness of his suit made it that much easier to feel. Before he could question if she had done this to him, if she was the thief he was after, if she was the one calling him out; she had pulled his mask up. Pressing her lips against his, kissing him passionately and desperately, all while stroking his hardening cock through his suit; taking great satisfaction from the way he writhed in her grasp.

He moaned into the kiss, the fingers of one hand wrapped around his cock, the thumb playing with the head, the other hand massaging his balls, until the suit was uncomfortably tight at her touch. He was lost in her caresses, forgetting his situation entirely, until he felt a long tongue invading his mouth. Jerking back in surprise, he was shocked to realise she was wearing a symbiote, webbing covering his mouth before he could say a word; her face split in a large, pointy grin as her long tongue ran over needle sharp teeth.

"Took you long enough to notice" she purred, a heavy musk in the air. As much as he wanted to pull away, when she pressed up against him, trapping his hard cock between the ass cheeks of her suits and grinding up against him, he couldn't help but respond in kind. Moaning through the gag, aroused beyond belief and humping her ass, trying not to look at her smirking face as she looked back at him over her shoulder. The way she looked at him, she was loving the sight of him losing control over her.

"We are Lust and you can't resist" she growled in victory as he shuddered in orgasm, feeling him climax through their suits and stepping away, leaving him suspended there with a noticeable wet patch on the crotch of his suit. "Venom joined with me and now we have your powers, my sexual nature and we know how to get you hot and bothered" she whispered, standing in front of him. Grinning at his confused arousal, her musk doing it's work, she grabbed that tight ass she loved to admire, the long symbiote tongue running over her lips again as Spidey's eyes were drawn down.

Between her legs, a shiny black cock was growing, the symbiote responding to their desires, bringing back memories of nights together, of times he had submitted to her.

"We know you like it when we use a strap on, now let's try the real thing…" His costume tore easily in her grip, he gasped as she exposed his ass and moved behind him, her long tongue probing his hole.

"I know you keep yourself warm at night thinking of me, all the things we have done, how many times we have fucked each other's asshole…" she whispered, head resting on his shoulder as she teased him with her cock. "How many times have we done this…" despite his best efforts, memories of previous times came back and his ass parted for her, he gasped in pain and confused pleasure as she sank her cock deep inside him.

"Good boy…" she growled, gripping his hips, sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in, to a muffled grunt from him. "Your ass clearly remembers me."

He was enjoying it, he knew it was a symbiote fucking him, but it was also still Felicia, he tried to keep his moans muffled, but he knew she was aware he was enjoying this, when she started fucking him harder. It felt better than a strap on, a living cock sure, but attached to the most gorgeous, kinky woman he had ever known. Who was also moaning too, when he looked back at her, her eyes were losing focus and she was moaning his name. Was the symbiote fucking them both at the same time?

He gasped when he felt movement around his semi hard cock. A tentacle had wrapped itself around him, morphing and now it felt like he was getting sucked off. At the increased stimulation, even though it was most likely the symbiotes mouth wrapped around his member, he couldn't help but thrust into it, fucking it as Felicia fucked him and the symbiote fucked them both. Towards the end of his third orgasm, the symbiote tore off his gag and showed another tentacle down his throat, deep throating him until they all came together, what poured down his throat tasted like Felicia and when he looked back, a tentacle popped out of her mouth with a wet sound, leaving what looked like a trail of his cum running down her chin.

Whatever was in that musk was like viagra as well as an aphrodisiac. His fourth orgasm was on his back, the symbiote tentacles holding down and filling every hole as she moved between his legs and pegged him like that. His fifth she let him take charge, gripping her hips and pounding her ass in revenge, the symbiote still using their other holes as they continued to lose themselves in each other's bodies..

Eventually they lost track, moving to a safe house bed at some point in their multispecies marathon, before passing out eventually when even the musk couldn't get their bodies to keep going any longer.

When Spiderman woke up late the next day, his body ached from the repeated violation, his costume was in tatters and neither Black Cat or Venom were anywhere to be seen, apart from a note from them both promising to do that again. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it had been the most amazing romp in his life and it was better than fighting either of them. Who knew interspecies threesomes could be so good...


End file.
